date_a_livefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Sky-Dragoon-Twilight/DaL Theory: The First Spirit is the Sephira Crystals?
I think I can skip the explanation intro for this one, the title alone should easily tell you what I'm about to theorize here. This one literally just came to me, and find it shocking I didn't because it feels like it both explains a few things, and can explain why certain characters may think a certain thing. Also for this blog, I shall refer to the First as a female as its hard to state both genders with a slash and I personally believe she's a girl if she has a gender at all. As we know the First Spirit appeared 30 years ago, the one thing about the First Spirit that's believed to be unique to only her? It's likely the First is the only "True" spirit, the only one who does not have a trace of Human in her because she was never a human at all as Phantom's words in Volume 12 pretty much stated was the case for the 10 spirits that currently exist. Now, around 6 months after the First appeared the space quakes stop. We do know Elliot and Westcott have known each other for 30 years, so I'm sure Westcott learnt of this and do to his sick and twisted mind and the goal he saw through it, he wanted to capture the First Spirit and use her powers for it. As there weren't CR-Units are Realizers yet, they probably used old fashioned weapons, and its possible they actually can fight spirits but Westcott doesn't let anyone use them because his plans have showed us he doesn't want the spirits directly dead but their powers, especially in their Inverse state. Ellen might not have the same qualms since she was willing to murder Natsumi, but maybe he doesn't mind the occasional exception or one spirit's death. Eventually at one point they may have finally cornered the First Spirit, however just when it seemed like it was caught the First had an idea. The First let them attack her and fooled them into thinking it died by splitting herself into 10 pieces, these 10... were the Sephira Crystals! That's right, the First Spirit didn't actually die, nor is she really dead but simply fragmented into pieces of her own powers and abilities. Due to the situation however, Westcott and Ellen were convinced that a Sephira Crystal can only be extracted by death, however its possible that doesn't work at all, there's an actual risk killing the Spirits could kill that fragment of the First's power due to bonding with a human. This is also probably why the Second Spirit knows so much about the first. It's possible one of the fragments contained her memories inside of it, or maybe they all did but the first person to find a Sephira Crystal was simply the only one to gain them. Either way it was the Second Spirit who learned about the First, and she knew she needed to keep away from the DEM at all costs. Then eventually Phantom found one of the Sephira Crystals and that part of the First bonded with her. Phantom would find the others over time and realize the First had an assortment of powers, when he split those powers were divided up into the 10 Sephira Crystals. Phantom eventually made her plan, and decided to find hosts who fit those powers, those who fit the elements of each crystal while erasing their memories depending on if they effected their powers or due to other reasons. Now for the Angels... I'm not sure, so this is mainly a guess at best, but the Angels probably weren't originally part of the Crystals. Since the First had a feeling Westcott wasn't gonna give up, she needed those who inherited her powers to have a way to defend themselves and fight back against the DEM and those working with them. So part of the First's will manifested into the weapons we know as the Angels. The fact the First is still alive in this fragments is possibly why Westcott's so power hungry to gather them all, most of all I even think perhaps this relates to the inverse Form. We assume it's a spirit's negative form and Westcott thinks it's their true form, well... maybe Westcott isn't entirely wrong. How is he right? Well... that's probably the interesting part I thought of. If the Sephira Crystals are fragments of the first... what if the Inverse Form is the First Spirit's reaction to any of the intense feelings related to when the events from 30 years ago occurred? I think maybe the First came to Earth with good intentions, but when it accidentally caused the original quake, and then those fear her, or use her like Westcott planned. This might even be why the Spirits get their powers back under certain emotions other than happiness, because those emotions are the ones that draw them closer to the First Spirit through the connection formed by those feelings. I don't think the First truly hates humans as she came to our world for some reason, likely hearing about them and wanting to live among them. Due to Westcott and some of those who added him, she doesn't know who to trust, she might believe many are his allies and she could be betrayed. Before she split into fragments a trace of that feeling was embedded in each crystal leaving part of her conscious in each of them. Because that feeling was so negative it's the strongest link to her, so when a Spirit's negativity finally far enough that it hits negative readings... That's what I believe the Inverse Form could be, it's not a spirit's true form or dark side of the Spirits... it's the First Spirit manifesting from the Spirit's body which causes the process of them inverting. Due to that when a Spirit inverses they seem to reset, because it's not the same person. Until the Inverse form is reversed... it's the First Spirit herself in control of the body. When Tohka inverted she was in a DEM building and Westcott's actions caused it, the First then manifested because of her anger towards Westcott. As that feeling of being unable to trust exists due to him, when she was in Tohka's body she didn't trust Shido because he was in the DEM building and therefore she likely assumed he was Westcott's ally, and it's why the name Tohka didn't make sense to her... because Tohka wasn't in control of her body at the time until Shido's kiss brought her senses back into the open and made the First Spirit's consciousness return to the crystal. That's also why Tohka didn't know what happened when she went back to normal. With Origami it was probably a similar thing, but in her case perhaps it wasn't the feelings of having no one to trust, but perhaps maybe it was guilt of killing when she never wanted to kill. If the First didn't have the intention to kill anyone, she may have manifested from Origami when she inverted because that caused the First's consciousness to manifest from the guilt of killing 150 million, and that guilt blinded her in Origami's body causing even more destruction. Who knows, its even possible that this is how Kurumi knows who the First is. Maybe part of the First Spirit suggested to Kurumi unconsiously to use her powers to travel back and kill her. Perhaps the First rather die than let this all happen, or maybe Kurumi's had some fo the First's feelings stain onto her and she feels the Crystal itself is telling her to kill the First when it actually isn't. It seems likely the First Spirit could actually be the Big Good of the entire series, but due to Westcott her mental state is a mess. Perhaps this is what Phantom's plan is leading to, reviving the First's physical form, but due to the First's state when she separated if she were to be revived as she was now then it wouldn't do good. Through Shido's actions with the spirits, perhaps Phantom hopes the happiness will heal the First Spirit so when she's revived she will help them take the DEM down. So is the First truly among us right now as the Sephira Crystals within each spirit? Is this what Phantom's goal is, is she' influencing Kurumi's goal somehow? Is she really on the side of good and her actions from 30 years ago accidents she had no control over? Tell me what you think and your own thoughts about this. Category:Blog posts